


Roland's New Tattoo

by RedShirtWriter34567



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Politician's Husband
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tattoos, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567
Summary: The title is rather self-explanatory, eh?
Relationships: Roland Blum/Aiden Hoynes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Roland Blum/Aiden Hoynes





	Roland's New Tattoo

Aiden was sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper when Roland walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around his husband's shoulders and leaning down to nuzzle his neck.

"May I help you?" Aiden asked, laughter in his voice.

"I have a surprise for you," Roland whispered against his ear, warm breath ghosting across his skin.

He licked along his husband's ear and blew gently. Aiden inhaled sharply, goosebumps peppering his skin, the hairs along his neck standing at attention. He put the paper down and turned to capture Roland's lips. The older man's beard was scratchy against his face, his mouth warm and soft. Roland smiled against their lips as Aiden pushed his chair out and stood up, hands resting on Roland's hips.

"What is this surprise?" Aiden asked, pulling away for air.

"I got a new tattoo," Roland responded, looking pleased with himself. "But you have to find where it is."

"Really?" Aiden asked, raising an eyebrow. "And what shall I do when I find this new tattoo of yours?"

"I'll let you decide, Pretty Boy," Roland teased with a gleam in his eye.

Aiden smirked and brought their lips together again. Roland gripped the front of his shirt, pulling him closer. They kissed their way from the kitchen and upstairs to their bedroom. Aiden pulled away, trailing bites and kisses across his husband's neck while his hands fumbled for the fastenings of his pants. He unbuckled Roland's belt and lowered his slacks and underwear to the floor. His heavy erection slapped up against his belly, the head shiny and leaking. Aiden eyed the length, licking his lips. Roland's thighs and legs were exposed, but there was no tattoo. 

"Nothing here," Aiden said, running his hands along his husband's thighs, feeling the muscle beneath the flesh.

"Keep looking," Roland said, his voice a pitch lower than before, his blue eyes growing black as his pupils dilated.

Aiden smiled and began to slowly undo the buttons of Roland's shirt, starting at the bottom, staring into his eyes. He slipped the fabric off Roland's shoulders to the floor, and that's when he saw it. Tattooed on Roland's chest, next to the long scar from his heart surgery, was Aiden's name, in the middle of a heart wreathed in barbed wire. The Englishman laughed, reaching out and running a fingertip across the design. Roland shivered a little at the touch.

"Still sensitive, love?" Aiden teased, brown eyes getting darker.

"Yeah, a little," Roland answered huskily.

Aiden hummed and leaned in, running his tongue across the tattoo. Roland moaned and grabbed the back of Aiden's head, threading his fingers through blond locks. Aiden licked across the tat again before latching onto a nipple, nibbling the bud gently. Roland tilted his head back and moaned.

"Pretty Boy," he said. "I need you."

Aiden raised his head from his husband's chest, eyes black and heavy with lust. "Then have me."

He crashed their lips together while Roland's hands made quick work of his clothes, quickly unbuttoning his shirt and tossing away, pulling his husband's jeans and underwear down to the floor. They fell onto the bed and Roland rolled over, pinning Aiden underneath him. Their erections touched, and Aiden whined, arching his back. Roland huffed a breathless laugh against his mouth and tangled a hand in his husband's hair again, pulling his head back against the pillow. The older man kissed and bit along that sharp jaw, and left marks along his neck and shoulder. Aiden keened as Roland dug his teeth into his pulse point. The American smirked at the sound and leaned back, hand still in Aiden's hair, forcing him to look up.

"Take me, Roland," Aiden begged, his accent getting thicker in his arousal. 

"With pleasure, Pretty Boy," Roland purred. 

He grabbed the lube from where it was still on the floor from last night, but Aiden made a small sound of protest. Roland froze and looked at him. Aiden's face flushed as he parted his legs and revealed his hole, the familiar red base of a plug firmly nestled there. Roland made a lewd, desperate sound as he abandoned the lube and teasingly pulled at the plug. It slipped out of Aiden's body with ease, his hole still slick and open. Aiden gasped when it slid free, only to moan loudly as Roland swiftly entered him, filling more deeply than any plug. He wrapped his legs around Roland's waist, pulling him closer. His husband groaned at the warmth and tightness, his hands resting on either side of Aiden's head.

"You feel incredible," Roland whispered, lips mere inches away from his husband's.

"So do you," Aiden whispered back.

Roland kissed him then and began to thrust. He'd never encountered any drug or drink that was as potent or addictive as the feeling of being buried inside Aiden, fucking him. And not even the most expensive bourbon could compare to the taste of Aiden's lips against his, or the warm slide of their tongues against each other. He groaned when Aiden's fingers laced through his hair, holding him close. Roland's hands wandered, one grabbing hold of his husband's flank to pull him close, the other pinning one of Aiden's hands over his head. The bed was creaking loudly with their movements, adding to the sounds of skin against skin, heavy breathing, and moans of ecstasy.

"Open your eyes, love," Aiden panted, pulling out of their kiss.

Roland obeyed and found himself staring into his husband's eyes. They were huge and dark, staring back at Roland with lust and love and desire. 

"You're so beautiful," Roland breathed, kissing him again.

His thrusts were becoming erratic, his breathing rough, his heart racing. Aiden's cock was leaking between their bellies. Roland shifted angles and brushed against Aiden's prostate. The Englishman yelled out and arched his back. Roland growled and bit down on the perfect curve of Aiden's neck, aiming to hit that spot again. His husband was mewling and gasping Roland's name. His orgasm took them both by surprise. His cock spurted warm white release between them, catching in Roland's chest hair, mingling with their sweat. Roland gasped at the sight of Aiden coming undone beneath him and came suddenly and explosively. He collapsed on top of Aiden, panting. 

"Deep breaths, love," Aiden murmured through his heavy breathing. He pressed two fingers against the pulse point in Roland's neck, counting the beats until it steadied. 

"I'm alright," Roland said. 

He pulled out and felt his soft cock twitch at the sight of his release dripping from Aiden's hole. He picked up the plug from the floor and slid it back into place. Aiden hummed at the feeling. Roland kissed his brow and left the room. He returned a few minutes later with a warm, wet cloth and wiped the come off Aiden's belly. The younger man purred and shifted under the touch. Roland smiled and tossed the cloth into the nearby hamper, then laid down beside his husband, pulling him close to his chest. Aiden reached up and traced the tattoo idly.

"I enjoyed this surprise," he said. 

Roland laughed. "You don't say."

Aiden chuckled and kissed his husband's surgery scar. Roland nuzzled his mussed blond hair, inhaling the scent of sweat and sex. As they fell asleep, Aiden thought about how he could repay this surprise.


End file.
